Rin Mizu
Rin Mizu is a 17 year old Water Dragon Slayer and a member of the Fairy Tail Guild. Appearance Rin is a lean young girl of average height with pale skin and electric blue eyes. She has medium-length navy blue hair that ends at her shoulder blades, with a distinctively messy trim. Like all dragon slayers, she has sharp canines. Her guild mark is dark blue and located on her right scapula. Rin wears some armor, all along the theme of a light bluish tone with silver markings that border the metal, including a lightweight breastplate that is worn over her tunic. It also resembles Erza's Lightning Empress's, since both are made by the same metal smith. Similar patterns also adorn her knee guards, which is made up of multiple plates that attatch to her black knee high boots. Her armor contains no magical power, but they were proven to be highly durable, though lightweight. Her main outfit consists of a navy blue open collared, sleeveless tunic which reaches her mid calfs. The tunic is often left unbuttoned after her waistline, revealing a short pale blue skirt she wears underneath, which matches the theme of her armor. The tunic reveals her back and her Fairy Tail mark. The cut out is also criss crossed with thick pale blue ribbons. The sleeves of her tunic are detatched, and are held up by a thick white ribbon, in which the ends are left hanging at uneven lengths. Her sleeves reach to her knuckles, where they gradually widen. A pale blue layer is visible under the navy blue. She also wears a pair of thigh-high leggings, which are navy blue with three pointed edges that are outlined with white. Her hair is often worn down to it's full length, and her face is framed by two bangs that fall over her shoulder and reach her midsection, both knotted next to each of her ears with two sets of pale blue ribbon. At other times, she keeps her hair in a high ponytail or bun, but keeps her bangs styled in her normal way. Personality Rin is laid back and reckless, and extremely stubborn. She is fiercly loyal to her comrades and guild, and immediately will be willing to fight anyone who harms her friends. She has an extremely straightforward logic, and will try to solve every problem she encounters with a "hands on" approach. However, despite her carefree nature, she will hold a grudge to anyone who opposes her or her comrades. With her recklessness, she will never back out of a fight. Despite her carefree attitude, she is extremely serious and merciless in a full-scale fight. Even with her love of fighting, Rin hardly ever shows her powers to others unless it was absolutely necessary. Since she always solos jobs, no one knew her power until 6 years after she had joined the guild, since she always uses physical force instead of magic. Because of this, many who knew her name questioned if she even was a mage, which caused her to get extremely angry when she heard of it. But also because she hardly used her power, she became very skilled with handling weapons. However, after the Tenrou group were placed under the body link magic, she started using her powers as a Dragon Slayer more frequently. Rin is a very sensitive person by nature, but has learned to hide her feelings over the years when she was alone in the forest after Mizulogia had vanished. She hardly cries or shows any form of pain, always choosing to grin and laugh over the circumstances. She hardly shows fear, and the only things she are afraid of are transportation and any form of love-related affection, which is usually used for comical relief. As a Dragon Slayer, Rin suffers from motion sickness. However, unlike most of her kind, her motion sickness is not as severe, and can only get extremely motion sick when on a veichle for over 15 minutes. Rin is also very destructive when it gets to using her powers; she once destroyed an entire town when trying to kill a monster. History Rin had never known her birth parents, and was raised by Mizulogia until July 7, 777, when the dragon disappeared. Shocked by the sudden disappearance, Rin became scared of the magic she used, fearing that it was the very reason that caused the dragon to disappear. Using this as the source of her thoughts, she gradually began to shut away her magical powers, and became afraid of the magical world. Deciding not to stay at one area, she began to travel, always under the cover of the forests. One day, she met a young girl that was the same age of her, named Naka, who had run away from home. Naka was a Mirror Mage, and the two befriended each other quickly, sharing the hardships of being abandoned by their family. Naka talked about a guild named Fairy Tail, and Rin, who had no destination to go to, agreed to follow Naka there. After several weeks of traveling, the two girls were attacked by a small dark guild in Magnolia Forest. Naka was quickly killed when protecting Rin from a magic blast, and burst into ashes. Rin finally snapped, beyond furious with her friend's death. She activated Dragon Form, and called Sapphire Demon: Water Saber, and wiped out the guild. Makarov found her, unconcious and close to death. She was rushed to the guild, where she recieves a lacrima infusion to keep her alive. After awaking, she joined the guild at age 9. Magic and Abilities Water Dragon Slayer Magic: Despite using the magic infrequently, Rin is very familiar with her Dragon Slayer abilities. As all Dragon Slayers, she can consume her respective element, all except for the water she had created from magic. The temperature of her water can rise due to her emotional changes, and can burn through enemies with water if she is under extreme mental pressure. The type of water she uses can also change; for example, it can solidfy to cling or wrap around objects. *'Roar of the Water Dragon:' A breath attack is formed through a vortex of water, and leaves a path of destruction in it's wake. *'Wing Slash of the Water Dragon:' Two jets of water surround Rin's arms, and she can grasp the enemy with the water, sending them flying. *'Water Dragon's Claw:' Rin's feet become encased in water, enhancing the power of her kicks; can also be used for jet-propulsion purposes. *'Iron Fist of the Water Dragon:' Rin's fists become engulfed in water, enhancing the power of her punches. *'Brilliant Pillar of the Water Dragon:' If under extreme mental rage or equally moving emotions, a pillar of water will subconciously explode around Rin; anything that comes in contact with the water will be shredded or blown back. *'Shield of the Water Dragon:' Unlike her other powers, the Shield of the Water Dragon is only used for defense. Rin can conjure a half-dome of water to nullify most oncoming physical and magical attacks. *'Comet of the Water Dragon:' A wave of water engulfs Rin, and allows her to move at a very high speed. However, the spell will stop once she is hit by a magical or physical attack. *'Dragon's Water Lotus:' Rin extends her hands and swipes them in a circular fashion, creating a torrent of highly destructive water that barrages the opponent. However, this spell has no aim, so it is very hard to hit a single opponent. This can also be blocked by a powerful magical shield. *'Dragon Form:' **'Sapphire Demon- Exploding Water Blade': An explosion of highly destructive water surrounds Rin, blasting everything within a 20 foot radius of her into pieces. **'Sapphire Demon- Water Saber:' Two identical swords made of water appear in Rin's hands, and can cut through virtually anything, including magic. Enhanced Durability (aka stubborness): '''Rin had been shown to be immensly durable, continuing to take deadly assults from opponents yet continuing to get up to fight even in a heavily injured state. '''Enhanced Reflexes: '''Because of her experience with weaponry, Rin has relatively quick reflexes. '''Experts Weapons Specialist: '''Rin displays a great ability to wield any weapon. Equipment '''Water Bringer: Rin's main sword, she is almost never seen without it, often having the weapon slung on her back or in her hands. The sword is made out of a durable glass-like crystal, with a hooked transparent blade and a jutting hilt. Despite the fragil look, Water Bringer is shown to be immensly durable, and can protect Rin from even a piercing magic attack. The sword is non-magical, but Rin is sometimes shown to infuse Water Magic into the blade to enhance the power when she is low on magical power. It was mentioned that the sword was given to her by her deceased friend, Naka. '''Flight of Rain: '''A pair of water-made wings that is usually used in combat. Rin also uses Flight of Rain when fighting on veichles, due to her motion sickness. The wings are constructed from solidfied water, and can be used without sapping Rin's magic power, however, they will diminish once her magical power is gone. The water is shaped into four main lines with thin outretching swirling patterns that have hooked edges. The wings' length is equivelent to her wingspan/arms. Category:Characters